


Someone Else

by cka_kosmicka



Category: South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cka_kosmicka/pseuds/cka_kosmicka
Summary: "The best way to get over somebody is to get under someone else"





	Someone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I want to try and start posting more, but because of uni and work I haven't felt creative enough to write anything :( if you have a specific request, let me know as that would help motivate me to write something. anyways, enjoy <3

Never in a million years had you imagined yourself coming back to South Park. After graduating high school, you packed your bags and boarded the first bus headed as far away as possible. For six years you’d been living in a place that was the complete opposite of the town you ran away from. A city so bustling with life, with so many unfamiliar faces; a place where you could walk the same streets every day but never see the same face twice. You never looked back since you’d left, never even entertained the idea of going back. Until now, that is. 

The irony that a certain red-headed boy being the one that drove you away from the place you grew up was the same boy that caused you to come back after all these years was not lost on you. 

“Please join us in celebration of the union of Kyle Broflovski and Bebe Stevens,” was the first thing you saw once you opened up the beautifully packaged invitation. Rolling your eyes in distaste, you chucked the piece of paper to the side, only for your roommate to find it days later and force you into going to ‘support your friends’ and to finally deal with the heartbreak you left behind.

“The best way to get over somebody is to get under someone else,” was what she told you before checking the ‘yes’ box and mailing the invitation back. “Particularly one of his friends,” she said with a wink. 

So now, here you were, back in the town you vowed to never return to. Your childhood friends were shocked to see you back in South Park, but after getting over their initial shock, welcomed you back with open arms and wide grins. You had to admit that you did miss many of the faces you had come to know so dearly in your youth. The reunion helped to calm your nerves slightly. The thought of seeing Kyle again made your stomach clench uncomfortably, so you welcomed any sort of distraction you could. After catching up with a few of them, it was time for the ceremony to begin. 

***  
Despite Kyle never returning your feelings for him, you still felt a bit like a slighted ex-girlfriend.  
The boy you fell so hard for back in your youth marrying one of your old close friends? You felt devastated, and slightly angry, even though you knew you had little reason to be. The couple had seated you at a table with Bebe's relatives from out of town, so you had to sit in silence while the lot of them caught each other up on their lives. While they occasionally included you in their conversations, they mostly spoke with each other, making it one of the worst meals you ever had to suffer through. 

After the plates had been cleared away, you made a beeline for the open bar, ordering three of the strongest drink the bartender could make you. Shooting the drinks back one after the other had you feeling slightly better, though you still needed more alcohol to get you through the night. And so you sat at the bar, content with sitting in isolation and sulking in your cliched misery while the rest of the guests talked and laughed and danced. 

“(Y/N)?” A voice from behind you brought you back from your thoughts. 

Turning around quickly, you came face to face with a tall, raven-haired man. A smile spread across your face as you stood to envelop your old friend in a hug. 

“Stan?! It’s so good to see you!” you exclaimed, pulling out of the hug to look at him again. He looked handsome in his black tuxedo and hair expertly done. So different from the boy you remembered him as, yet still possessing that same boyish charm he always had. Of course, he’d been chosen as Kyle’s best man as the two had been best friends since before anyone could remember. 

“Yeah, it's been a while, hasn’t it?” taking a seat beside you at the bar, he quickly ordered a drink. 

You were starting to feel those shots you’d been downing, but as Stan lifted up his glass to clink against yours, you couldn’t resist doing the same and throwing the drink back.

***  
You and Stan sat at the bar for a long time, informing each other about what you’d each been up to in the time you’d been away. The conversation flowed so easily and freely between the two of you that it felt as if you’d never left. There’d been something between you and Stan, but you never outright acknowledged it because of your feelings for Kyle. Aside from a drunken kiss Stan and you shared in your teens, you never stopped being hopelessly in love with Kyle. Over the course of your conversation, you found out that Wendy and him were split apart for good, her having moved away to attend a prestigious university and no doubt get a job changing the world. Though he didn’t show it, you could tell he was hurt by her decision to leave him. 

A chorus of “awws” and applause took you out of your conversation with Stan. You turned your attention to the newlywed couple sharing their first dance. Without realizing it, you rolled your eyes and turned back to Stan, who was already watching you closely. 

“Why did you come back?” he questioned suddenly, glancing between you and the dancing couple. 

“What do you mean? Obviously I had to support Kyle, he was one of my best friends,” you say, nervously shifting around under Stan’s gaze. 

“(Y/N), I know why you left, Kyle told me what happened between you and him.” 

You laughed bitterly and threw back another shot. “What, you mean how he laughed in my face and told me that there was never any chance between me and him right after I told him I loved him?” 

“Yeah...that,” he replied awkwardly. 

Not wanting to talk about it anymore, you stood from the bar and made your way out into the hallway to find a bathroom. Standing up made you realize just how drunk you were, so you leaned against the cream-colored hallway wall. For all your bitterness against Kyle, you had to admit it was a beautiful wedding; the reception hall was decorated so intricately, you could tell the couple clearly spent a lot of time making sure everything looked amazing. 

You felt a presence walk up behind you and turned to see that Stan followed you into the empty hallway. Taking a look at his flushed face, you could tell that the alcohol had affected him just as much as it did you. 

Suddenly, a large commotion from the other end of the hallway caught both of your attention. You could see Cartman, leaning one hand against the far wall with his head facing downwards. You’d seen him earlier in the night, making constant trips to the bar to order several drinks at once, and judging by the way he was swaying from side to side, you knew he had to be seriously drunk. You stifled a giggle as you watched him whirl around to spot whoever was laughing at his drunken state. You pushed Stan behind a large column to observe Cartman without being spotted. As Cartman shook his head in annoyance, you could practically see his face turn a shade of green as he vomited all over the ground. Once he had thrown up the contents of his stomach, he took a step to head back to the party. You couldn’t believe your eyes as Cartman placed a foot in the middle of his puke, slipped on it and fell to the ground. 

This time, you couldn’t suppress your laughter as you watched him groan and struggle to get up off the puddle of his own vomit. You turned your head away from the scene to put your face into Stan’s jacket and let loose a loud laugh, the raven-haired boy following letting out a laugh of his own. 

“HEY! Who’s there?! Come over here and help me, you assholes!” Cartman shouted from down the hallway, making you laugh even harder. 

Stan pulled you into a nearby bathroom and the both of you continued to laugh at the scene you just witnessed. Once your laughter died down, you realized that Stan and you were still holding onto each other. Letting go of him, you took a few steps back, blushing lightly. 

“I’m sorry (Y/N), I shouldn’t have brought what happened between you and Kyle up, it’s none of my business,” he said gently. 

You sighed, shaking your head lightly. “Don’t apologize, Stan. It was so long ago, I shouldn’t let it bother me anymore. I came here to finally get over it, actually.” 

“How’s that going?” he asked you. 

“Not too good so far, but I still have one more thing to try,” you replied, suddenly remembering your roommate’s words. 

“What’s that?”

“Well, my roommate told me I should fuck someone else while I was here. Specifically one of Kyle’s friends,” you blurted out without giving your brain a chance to think over your words. 

“Is that right?” he asked, flushing slightly and averting his eyes from you. 

Feeling embarrassed about not thinking before you spoke, you made your way towards the bathroom door to head back to the bar, when Stan’s voice stopped you. 

“How about his best man? Would that work?” he asked in a low voice. 

Turning around slowly, you felt the energy between the two of you shift as you looked up into his deep blue eyes. Stan took several steps towards you, trapping you between his body and the cool marble wall of the bathroom. Whether it was the alcohol or the deeply buried attraction you held for Stan rearing its head after so many years, you decided that you needed a good lay and made up your mind. Reaching behind you, you found the lock on the door and twisted it, sealing the two of you in together. 

“Let’s find out,” you replied, before pulling his neck down to capture his lips with yours. 

Stan groaned as you pulled his dark hair, intensifying the kiss. The kiss was rough, all clashing teeth and tongues exploring each other’s mouths. You ground against Stan’s core, desperate for friction. He moved the two of you away from the wall to place you on the ample amount of countertop space by the sink. 

The two of you raced to get each other’s clothes off, touching and marking each other’s skin with needy touches and kisses. He had your dress off in seconds, taking a few moments to rake his eyes up and down your half-naked body appreciatively. Before you could remove any more than Stan’s suit jacket and dress shirt, his struggle to remove your bra caught your attention. You could feel Stan’s hands at your back, struggling to find the clip, so you reached up between your breasts to undo the clasp, letting your breasts free. 

“It’s a front clip, genius,” you said to him snarkily.

Your smug expression suddenly changed to one of pleasure as you felt his mouth envelop one of your breasts, biting and sucking and licking the nipple. One of his hands reached up to give the other breast similar attention, making your breath catch in your throat. You could feel that your panties were soaked with arousal, and being the impatient girl you were, decided you didn’t have time for any foreplay. Your hands found their way into his hair, pulling on it to bring him back up to your eye level. 

“Fuck me, now,” you say, reaching for his belt to undo it. 

Not needing to be told twice, Stan pulls the rest of his clothes off as you shimmy out of your lacy underwear. Your eyes traveled down Stan’s toned figure, where you marveled at the sight of him putting a condom over the impressive length between his legs. The sight of him standing in front of you, pumping himself in one hand made you moan loudly. 

“Ask me nicely, (Y/N), or has living in the big city made you forget your small-town manners?” He smirked, not taking his eyes off you. 

You opened your legs and showed him just how wet you were, causing his blue eyes to leave your face to stare between your legs. “Please Stan, please fuck me...I need you,” you said in the sexiest voice you could muster. 

He positioned himself right by your entrance, rubbing his cock against your slickness but not pushing in just yet. That sensation alone had you clenching around nothing, anticipating what was to come. It seemed that Stan himself couldn’t take his own teasing, and so with a groan, he pushed himself completely inside you with a single thrust. The feel of him finally inside you, stretching you so perfectly, caused a loud moan to escape your throat. He stayed like that for a few seconds, letting you get used to his size, before starting to thrust in and out of you. 

“F-fuck...Stan, harder...please!” you cried out, pulling him impossibly closer and roughly raking your hands down his back. 

He complied to your request and began fucking you harder, causing soft curses and groans to fall from his lips. Pulling you in for another deep kiss, you felt your orgasm building. Sensing this, Stan’s hand reached down towards the sensitive bundle of nerves and began to work it between his fingers. 

“Oh god, I’m so close...please Stan...I…I need...” your brain was forgetting how to form coherent sentences, but Stan could tell what you wanted. 

He pushed your legs upwards and changed the angle of his hips so he was reaching even deeper inside of you, touching a new spot that had your moans increasing in volume. 

“Come on (Y/N), I’m close too, come for me,” he told you in that low voice of his. His fingers picked up their pace on your clit just as his mouth came down to bite a sensitive spot on your neck, and suddenly you were coming. Your eyes rolled up into the back of your head as you threw your head back against the mirror. The way you clenched around his cock had him spilling over the edge as well, releasing himself into you with a loud moan. He continued thrusting for a few moments more, letting the two of you ride out your highs together before pulling out of you. 

“Holy shit...that was...amazing,” Stan exclaimed, reaching down to pull up his pants. 

“Yeah,” was all you could muster, still shaky from your orgasm. Stan laughs as he holds out a hand to help you stand and redress yourself. 

Once the two of you were dressed, you stare at each other, unsure of what to do now that the sexual tension has dissipated, leaving just two childhood friends to deal with the aftermath of just having fucked the shit out of each other in a bathroom. Realizing this at the same time, you both exchange a good-natured laugh. 

Stan throws an arm around you and starts to lead you outside. “Come on, let’s get out of here. I hate weddings.”


End file.
